


Bunny

by girlingoldboots



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/pseuds/girlingoldboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is given an unfortunate gift from a relative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a bonus challenge from Cycle 2, Round 4 for thegameison_sh community on Livejournal.The prompt was "unlikely situations" And I chose the scenario "Watson dresses up as the Easter bunny."
> 
> It's a slight crossover with the film "A Christmas Story". I am not a well person, really.
> 
> If you like and you're so inclined the tip jar is open:  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4012NV1)

"John? What is with the large, garish box on the table?" Sherlock asked.

"It's from Aunt Clara." Noting Sherlock's expression John explained. "My mother's sister and Harry's wife share a name. Unfortunate coincidence." Sherlock silently prompted him for more. "She sends Harry and I pyjamas every Easter. She has since we were children."

"Are you going to open it?"

"No."

"Why not? Isn't that what one usually does with gifts?"

"My Aunt is a little on the eccentric side of things." He decided to ignore Sherlock's raised eyebrow. "You're just a lunatic. She's eccentric." He was saved from further explanation when his phone rang. Concluding from John's reaction it was Harry. John quickly held the phone away from his ear and female laughter came through the receiver. Disconnecting the call he said "Sounds like Harry opened hers already."

"I'm afraid I do not see the humour, John."

"Aunt Clara thinks we're perpetually fours years old." Pause. "And that I'm a girl."

"Are you going to open that or am I going to have to do it myself?" Sherlock threatened.

"FINE!" John replied and opened the box, then shut it again. "On second thought..."

"Try it on."

"I'm not going to."

"You said she always goes through trouble to make them."

"You won't let this go will you?

"Of course not."

Resigned John took the box and went upstairs to change. In minutes that felt like hours John came slowly back down the stairs wearing a pair of footie pyjamas in candy-pink. There were bunnies on the feet and the hood had large rabbit ears attached. Sherlock was speechless. John thought he should write the date down, but it would have been hard to grasp a pen in the paws.

"John. There's blue button eyes staring sappily up at you."

"No shit, Sherlock." John huffed. "I'm going to take these off..." *CLICK* went the flash of the camera on Sherlock's phone. John lunged and Sherlock held the phone well above his reach. "One move and this will get sent to Mycroft and everyone at the Met."

"You bastard!"

"So they tell me." Sherlock replied. There's a deep, silent pause. "So, what will Mr. Bunny do for the right sort of carrot?"

"It would have to be a good carrot."

"I think he'll find it appeasing." Sherlock replied. "And so close to Easter I'm sure he'll have a basket of tasty treats, won't he?"

\---

Much later John wrote a note to his aunt thanking her for the gift and enclosed was a note from Sherlock requesting a pair of dinosaur ones and giving her Anderson's home address.

~The End~


End file.
